Soldats
by Nicolina
Summary: Harry et Drago, soldats anglais de la 2ème guerre mondiale, se retrouvent séparés de leur régiment lors de leur arrivée en France…Slash HarryDrago, UA2ème et dernière partie
1. Soldats

**Soldats**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement: One-shot, UA, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash(Relation entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry.

Disclamer: J'aimerais vraiment qu'ils soient à moi. J'adore Dragoooooo. Pourquoi il est pas à mooooiii? Donc, vous avez compris, rien ne m'appartient. T__________T

Genre: Guerre, romance sous les obus.

Petit mot: Me voilà encore avec un nouveau One-shot. J'adore en faire alors, je vous en fais profiter. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous. ^_________^

-Vous être prêts, tous? Le largage va s'effectuer dans moins de trente secondes.

Je suis anxieux. Très anxieux. C'est la première fois que je vais sur le terrain. J'avoue que j'ai une vraie trouille mais maintenant je ne peux plus reculer. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que je saute. Tout ce que j'espère c'est arriver en un seul morceau à l'atterrissage. Les allemands (allemands) sont en train de canarder les avions de notre armée.

-Alors Potter? Pas trop peur?

-Malfoy, tu dois bien être le seul à ne rien éprouver dans ce genre de situation. Je me demande parfois si tu es humain.

Il ne répond rien et au lieu de ça me fixe méchamment comme il en a l'habitude. Comment j'ai pu le supporter pendant l'entraînement? C'est un comble. Tiens, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 22 ans et je suis soldat dans l'armée anglaise. Je fais partis du 15ème régiment des parachutistes. 

Celui à qui je viens de parler s'appelle Drago Malfoy, nous sommes dans la même section et nous avons le même âge. Ces points communs sont bien les seuls que nous ayons. Nous sommes totalement différents l'un de l'autre, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Question physique, Malfoy est blond aux yeux bleus, et moi je suis brun aux yeux verts. Contraste évident. J'avoue que physiquement je trouve que Malfoy n'est pas mal mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne le lui dirai jamais. Il serait capable de s'en vanter. Quoiqu'il se vante déjà d'avoir fait tomber plus d'une femme dans son lit. Il est prétentieux comme pas deux et surtout plus vantard, je ne crois pas que ça puisse exister.

C'est bientôt mon tour de sauter. Mais comment je peux penser à lui dans des moments pareils? Concentre-toi Harry! Tu as fait plus d'une fois ce genre de sauts. Bon! C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas canardé de tous les côtés mais il suffit de faire attention et tout se passera bien. Il ne faut pas que je rate le point d'encrage.

Instinctivement, je regarde Malfoy. Il n'y a aucune émotion sur son visage mais je suis sûr qu'il a peur. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne ressente rien. Il est face à la mort. Seulement, il sait très bien comment ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressent. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le blond paniquant. Ce serait pathétique à voir et puis ce ne serait pas lui. Il faut qu'il soit vaniteux et méchant. C'est dans sa nature. Je me demande d'ailleurs d'où ça vient? Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de te poser ce genre de questions.

-Allez Potter! C'est à toi.

Je souris avec crispation à mon chef et m'avance près de la porte de sortie. Il ne faut vraiment pas que je me loupe. Je retire le mousqueton qui me maintenait attaché jusque-là et m'approche du bord. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi. Je vois Malfoy qui m'encourage d'un signe de tête. Depuis quand il prend de l'intérêt (intérêt) à ce que je fais? Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de se le demander.

Il fait nuit noire et j'entends les bombes autour de moi. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et saute. Je me laisse aller par le vent, puis j'ouvre enfin mon parachute. Malheureusement celui-ci ne s'ouvre pas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Je m'approche dangereusement du sol et j'ouvre finalement mon parachute de secours. C'était moins une mais ça ne m'aide qu'un peu.

Je m'approche du sol et me retrouve dans une forêt. Mon parachute s'accroche à l'un des arbres. A priori, j'ai dévié de ma trajectoire. Je prends un couteau et defais mon parachute tout en essayant de ne pas tomber de l'arbre. Je me fixe sur une branche comme je peux et arrive enfin à me libérer de l'étreinte de mon parachute. Je récupère ce qui peut me servir et descends finalement de l'arbre.

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à savoir où je suis tout en essayant de ne pas me faire reperer pas les ennemis. Il faut que je trouve un endroit où me cacher. Et puis, quelle idée de nous envoyer ici alors qu'il commence à faire froid. [1] L'hiver va arriver vite et nous sommes obligés de combattre. J'avance du mieux que je peux.

Je ne peux même pas allumer une allumette ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, sinon je suis bon pour être pris, sinon tué. Je m'oblige à avancer dans le noir. Je n'y vois rien mais fais avec. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour m'abriter.

J'entends soudain des bruits de craquements. Je me cache derrière un gros arbre et regarde discrêtement l'intrus. Il s'avance mais je ne vois pas encore à quoi il ressemble, il fait trop sombre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, je commence à apercevoir sa silhouette. Le mieux, c'est d'utiliser le nom de code pour savoir si c'est un ennemi ou non, et s'il est de la dernière catégorie, ne pas hésiter à le tuer. Je n'aime pas la perspective de le faire mais si je n'ai pas le choix, je le ferai. Je réajuste mes lunettes. [2] Ca m'énerve parfois d'en porter, ça peut être gênant.

-Il pleut bergère, dis-je à l'intrus en français. [3]

-Rentre tes blancs moutons, me dit-il dans la même langue.

Je sors. Ce n'est pas un ennemi. Je garde tout de même une main sur mon arme au cas où. Je m'approche de mon "allié". Je me demande qui a bien pu se perdre comme moi? J'avance et lui fais de même et comble de stupeur, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Malfoy.

-Potter?????

-Oui, c'est moi. Alors toi aussi tu as râté le point d'encrage?

-Mouais, dit-il en se renfrognant.

Je crois qu'il n'aime pas quand il ne réussit pas ce qu'il fait. Ca me fera toujours rire la façon qu'il a de se comporter quand il n'arrive pas à ses fins. Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut pas le blâmer. Ca devait arriver. Maintenant, il faut retrouver notre régiment et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire étant donné que je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes. Je sors ma boussole et bien sûr, je m'aperçois qu'elle s'est cassée lors de mon atterrissage.

-Tu as ta boussole? Demandais-je à Malfoy.

Il me regarde intrigué. Il pourrait pas simplement répondre à la question au lieu de me fixer comme si ma question était idiote. Finalement, il se décide à me donner la réponse que j'attends.

-Oui, j'ai ma boussole Potter, me dit-il de sa voix la plus désagréable. Toi aussi, je me trompe?

-Elle s'est casséé lors de ma chute.

Il me regarde méchamment. Même dans le noir, je peux sentir son regard de glace. Il met la main dans sa poche et en sort sa boussole. Il la regarde et fronce les sourcils.

-Je dois être maudit, par Merlin.

-Ne me dis rien, elle est cassée?

-Ouais.

Toujours aussi aimable. Eh bien! Ca ne va pas être de tout repos de faire le chemin avec lui. En plus, il commence à faire froid. Il faut vraiment que l'on trouve un coin pour se reposer.

-Il faut se trouver un endroit pour dormir sans se faire repérer, dis-je. Nous verrons mieux où nous sommes demain matin quand le jour sera levé.

Il ne dit rien et au lieu de ça, il part. La politesse, ça lui ferait trop mal, sûrement. Je le suis.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que l'on se sépare, déclarais-je. On est probablement cernés par les allemands, à deux on a plus de chance que seul.

-Peur Potter?

-A part toi, je me demande qui n'aurait pas peur. Mais dis-moi j'y pense, qu'est-ce que c'était ce signe de tête avant que je saute de l'avion.

-Ri. . .rien.

Si je ne le connaissais pas, je dirais qu'il est en train de rougir. Mais c'est impossible venant de lui.

-Malfoy, ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Alors, tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

-Tu vas chercher loin Potter. N'oublie pas que nous sommes en guerre et qu'ici, nous devons nous serrer les coudes.

Je rêve ou quoi? C'est lui qui part sans moi et c'est moi qui ne fais pas preuve de bonne volonté. S'il n'était pas de mon côté, je le crucifierais sur place.

-Ne me fais pas de leçon là-dessus Malfoy. Même encore maintenant on se dispute alors question camaraderie, on ne peut pas dire que ça marche encore. Nous avons beau être frères d'arme, nous ne nous entendons pas. Mais tu as raison, il faut se serrer les coudes. Se disputer ne peut que nous nuire.

Sans plus un mot, je reprends la marche que nous avions arrêtée quand nous avons commencé à nous disputer. Décidemment Malfoy est une vraie contradiction. S'il avait eu un autre caractère, il m'aurait bien plu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors, il n'y a aucune raison que je pense à être avec lui. Déjà avoir à le supporter maintenant est beaucoup.

Malfoy se met à mes côtés et nous marchons à travers la forêt dense. On y voit pas à deux mètres et comble de l'horreur, il commence à neiger. Tout va bien pour nous, on saute de joie à l'idée d'avoir de la neige. Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas, je pense.

-Super, il neige, dit ironiquement Malfoy.

-J'avais pas remarqué, dis-je sur le même ton que lui.

-Tes sarcasmes tu peux te les. . .

Je l'arrête en me mettant en face de lui et posant une main devant sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. J'ai entendu quelque chose. Je lui prends le bras et l'emmène un peu plus loin, derrière un arbre.

-Potter, qu'est-ce. . .

-Arrête de parler si fort, dis-je en chuchotant. J'ai entendu du bruit. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche.

 Je regarde un peu partout pour voir la moindre lueur ou quelque chose d'autre. J'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher de nous et je vois des soldats. Amis ou ennemis? Bonne question. Je m'assois à côté de Malfoy et lui fais signe de ne pas bouger. Tiens pour une fois, il m'écoute. Bon! La situation n'est pas à la dispute alors il n'a pas d'autre choix, sinon on est bons pour être repérés. Nous attendons qu'ils passent, aucun de nous deux, ne respire. Une fois que nous sommes sûrs qu'ils sont loin nous sortons de notre. . .cachette. Se cacher derrière un arbre n'est pas vraiment une cachette.

-Ils sont partis, dis-je.

-J'avais pas remarqué tout seul Potter, dit Drago avec sarcasme.

-Malfoy, t'as pas bientôt fini? Bon! Continuons! Je crois que nous ne devons pas continuer sur le sentier pour plus de prudence.

-Ouais et il faut vraiment se trouver un endroit où dormir. Il commence sérieusement à faire froid et la neige n'arrange rien.

-Je sais j'avais remarqué Malfoy et après c'est toi qui fait des sarcasmes. On aura tout vu!!!

-Potter, si tu disais des choses moins bête, je n'aurais pas à être sarcastique.

Il s'arrête soudain. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il a vu un fantôme. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on arrive encore à se disputer dans ces moments-là. Je me dit que c'est sans espoir pour qu'il y ait une trêve entre nous. Si on ne fait pas vite, on va finir par s'entretuer. Ce serait le comble de la stupidité. Pas besoin d'allemand pour qu'on se batte, on y arrive bien tout seuls.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Malfoy? T'as vu un fantôme.

-Y'a que toi pour croire à ce genre de choses Potter. Si tu veux savoir, je crois que j'aperçois une sorte de grotte mais dans le noir, je ne vois pas bien. Et puis, on ne peut pas faire autre chose que d'aller voir. On ne peut pas rester là indéfiniment, on va crever de froid.

-Alors, allons-y.

Nous allons donc vers l'endroit où Malfoy aurait vu une grotte. Il a de meilleurs yeux que moi mais dans le noir on est presque à égalité. J'espère juste qu'il ne se trompe pas. Nous avançons dans la pénombre, le ciel est couvert et pas une trace de rayon de lune. La neige tombe de plus en plus fort. Nous continuons à marcher et. . .

-AAAHHHH!!!!

Ca c'etait moi tombant à cause d'une racine d'arbre.

-POTTTEEEERRRR, TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION?

Et ça c'était Malfoy sur lequel je suis tombé. Il sert au moins à quelque chose et en plus il est confortable. Il s'apprête à crier une fois de plus. Je lui mets la main devant la bouche. Question discrétion, il repassera.

-Très bien Malfoy. Tu veux nous faire repérer, c'est ça? Si c'est ça eh bien tu es en passe de réussir ton coup.

Je retire ma main et il fixe la position dans laquelle je suis, qui est moi au-dessus, lui, en dessous et ma main sur sa poitrine. J'avoue que ce n'est pas la meilleure position mais elle n'est pas désagréable non plus. Il faudrait juste ne pas oublier que l'on est dans une forêt au milieu de nul part, entourés par des allemands qui veulent notre peau, dans le froid et sans abris.

-Potter, tu. . .tu pourrais. . .peut-être te lever. On va pas rester là.

-Pourquoi pas? Tu sais tu es très confortable et question chaleur, y'a pas mieux.

Je souris. Il n'aime pas quand j'ai le dessus et je le vois. Ce qui me fait rire c'est qu'il a eu un début de rougeur quand il a vu la position dans laquelle nous étions. Hé hé! Je lui fais de l'effet ou je rêve.

-Potter, dégage. Je ne suis pas un oreiller.

-T'es vexé? T'aimes pas être en dessous, je me trompe.

-Ce que j'aime ne te regarde pas. Et tu vas dégager maintenant?

Sans un mot, je me lève. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être grognon quand il s'y met! Je regarde où on est. Y'a pas de grands changements, c 'est toujours la forêt par contre, je vois la grotte dont il faisait allusion. Monsieur-je-suis-grognon-et-je-le-reste se lève finalement et se met à mes côtés.

-Tu vois que j'avais vu une grotte Potter.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Tu es vexé?

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. Allez, allons-y, sinon nous allons geler sur place.

Nous allons donc jusqu'à dans la grotte. A y voir de plus près c'est un petit abri. On va être serrés. Nous entrons à l'intérieur baissant la tête et nous installons. Cette fois, je sors une allumette et essais de l'allumer ce qui n'est pas chose facile étant donné qu'il y a un peu de vent, que mes allumettes ne sont pas en bon état, résultat de ma chute et qu'en plus la neige n'arrange rien même si on est un peu protégés.

-Laisse-moi faire Potter, sinon on y est encore demain.

Malfoy me prend l'allumette des mains et l'allume d'un coup. Je suis jaloux. Dire que ça fait déjà un moment que j'essaie et que lui y arrive du premier coup. Mon orgueil en a pris un coup.

-T'as pas le coup de main Potter.

-Ouais ouais. J'y pense, on aurait pu prendre du bois avant d'allumer l'allumette. T'as l'air malin avec ça maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller en chercher alors? Le bois va être trop mouillé après.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois y aller?

-Parce que j'ai l'allumette à la main. Je vais regarder la carte pendant que tu seras parti pour repérer où nous sommes.

-Mouais.

Malfoy sort la carte de son sac à dos et moi je sors de notre cachette pour chercher un peu de bois, en espérant que nous puissions l'allumer. De plus, nous devons être prudents, la lueur pourrait attirer l'attention mais vu ce qu'il tombe dehors, il y a moins de danger que ça arrive. Je ne vais pas trop loin pour ne pas me perdre. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. La malchance serait vraiment avec moi et étant donné que mes affaires sont dans la grotte, je pense que je ne ferai pas long feu dans ce froid.

Je ramasse des brindilles, que je juge assez sèches pour faire un petit feu, juste le temps de nous réchauffer. Ce n'est pas simple car la neige commence à recouvrir le sol et d'ailleurs elle recouvre aussi mes cheveux et s'engouffre dans mon cou. J'aurais dû prendre l'écharpe dans mon sac. Heureusement, j'ai mes gants mais il fait tout de même froid.

Je reviens un peu plus tard avec ce qu'il faut comme bois. Je me baisse et m'assois à côté de Malfoy. Il fait noir, apparemment l'allumette n'a pas durée longtemps. De toute façon, on ne peut rien éclairer avec une simple allumette.

-T'en as mis du temps Potter.

-Tu n'avais qu'à y aller, au lieu de te plaindre. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'une allumette dure longtemps et éclaire quelque chose.

J'installe le bois comme je peux, retirant un peu la neige qui s'est déposée par terre. Ce n'est vraiment pas très grand comme endroit mais il faudra s'en contenter pour la nuit.

-Tu peux allumer Malfoy?

Il s'exécute sans un mot et peu de temps après nous avons un bon feu. J'espère seulement qu'il tiendra. Ca fait du bien, en tout cas. Ca réchauffe. J'enlève mes gants et mets mes mains devant la source de chaleur se trouvant en face de moi.

-Ca fait du bien, dis-je.

-Oui. Bon! Cette carte maintenant.

Malfoy frissonne un peu tout en regardant la carte. A bien le regarder, il est très pâle, peut-être plus que d'habitude. Le froid ne lui réussit pas au teint à ce que je vois.

-Tu peux prendre mon blouson dans mon sac, lui proposais-je.

-Tu me prends pour qui Potter? Je ne veux pas de ton blouson, ça va.

-Comme tu veux, c'était pour que tu te sentes bien, après moi ce que j'en dis. . .

-C'est bon. Apparemment nous nous trouvons à une dizaine de kilomètres de notre point de rendez-vous. Je me demande comment on a pu atterrir là? A mon avis, l'avion sur lequel nous étions à viré de trajectoire avant que l'on saute et avec la force du vent, nous avons dérivé ici.

-Hum! Donc, demain matin, nous n'aurons plus qu'à sortir de cette forêt et à retrouver notre point de rendez-vous tout en essayant de ne pas nous faire repérer par les nazis. Un jeu d'enfants, dis-je avec ironie.

-Il est sûr qu'il faudra être très prudents. Bon, dormons un peu. Nous avons besoin de repos.

Malfoy s'allongea près de moi sans pour autant me toucher. Je restais un moment à regarder le feu brûler. Mais dans quelle galère sommes-nous tombés? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que cette guerre commence? Je regarde Malfoy près de moi. Si seulement, on avait pu être dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que nous ne passerions pas notre temps à nous disputer. Quoique je rêve un peu! Je crois que même sans cette guerre nous ne pourrions pas nous empêcher de nous disputer.

Je m'allonge près de Malfoy. Il faut que je me repose. Demain, nous avons une journée de marche qui nous attend. Le feu brille dans la grotte mais je sais qu'il ne tiendra pas toute la nuit. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors aussitôt.

***

Je me réveille. Je me demande quelle heure il est? D'après ce que je vois le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Le feu est éteint. Malfoy s'agite à côté de moi. Je m'apprête à me rendormir. Attendez! Malfoy s'agite? Je regarde un peu plus près. Il tremble plutôt. Il s'est mis en position fœtale pour avoir plus de chaleur mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché. La température dehors a considérablement chuté. Moi-même j'ai très froid.

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Il s'agite et se tourne vers moi. Il reste allongé et me regarde. Son visage est blanc-pâle. Il n'est pas très bien. Ses lèvres commencent à devenir bleues. On dirait un revenant.

-Po. . .Potter??

-Oui, je suis là.

Sans attendre, je sors ma veste de mon sac et la lui mets sur les épaules. Je savais qu'il aurait dû la prendre avant mais orgueilleux comme il est, il n'a pas accepté. Il est plus sensible au froid que moi apparemment. Pour lui apporter un peu plus de chaleur, je le prends dans mes bras. Rien de tel que la chaleur humaine.

-Qu'est. . .qu'est-ce que. . .tu fais. . .Potter? Me demande t-il en tremblant.

-Je te réchauffe. Nous ne pouvons rallumer le feu à cette heure sans prendre le risque de nous faire repérer et c'est le seul moyen pour que tu te réchauffes.

Il ne dit rien et se pelotonne contre moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras et le serre contre moi. Il laisse sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-Ne t'endors pas Malfoy, ok?

-O. . .Ok!

-Le meilleur moyen, c'est que nous parlions un peu. Alors, tu faisais quoi avant de t'engager dans l'armée anglaise?

-Je. . .j'étais étudiant. Potter. . .je n'aime pas parler de moi.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Je. . .

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ah non! Malfoy! T'as pas intérêt à t'endormir. Je le secoue pour qu'il réagisse.

-Malfoy, ne dors pas, s'il te plait, ne dors pas. Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça. Tu ne m'as pas encore sorti toutes tes insultes. Allez, réagis bon sang!

-Tu. . .as raison. Je suis encore. . .loin de t'avoir sorti tout ce. . .que j'ai sur le cœur. . .Potter.

-Ca te fais au moins réagir. Non, ne ferme pas les yeux Malfoy.

-Je suis. . .tellement fatigué.

-Oui, je sais mais c'est pas le moment de flancher, Malfoy. Drago s'il te plait. Allez dis-moi, tout ce que tu veux, insulte-moi n'importe quoi mais lutte, t'es plus fort que ça, je le sais.

-Potter demandant. . .des insultes. J'aurai. . .tout entendu.

-Va falloir t'y faire, Drago.

-Drago? Depuis. . .quand tu. . .m'appelles comme ça?

Je ne réagis pas d'un coup. Je n'ai même pas fait attention que j'avais été aussi familier avec lui mais ce n'est pas très dérangeant enfin pour ma part.

-Je. . .n'ai pas fait attention, dis-je en rougissant.

-Pas. . .grave. Harry? Dit-il en relevant la tête et plongeant son regard dans mes yeux verts. 

-Oui?

-Merci.

Il se relève un peu et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode? Drago Malfoy m'embrasse. Là vraiment j'ai dû louper un bout de l'histoire. Mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas désgréable. Il a les lèvres froides mais douces. Il se sépare de moi. Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé quand il a commencé à m'embrasser. Il me regarde dans les yeux. J'y vois de l'embarra mais aussi une extrême fatigue.

-Je. . .Desolé Harry. Je. . .je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je. . .

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'il se taise. Je ne regrette même pas ce qu'il a fait. Je suis même plutôt content que ce soit lui qui ait pris les devants.

-Laisse tomber Drago.

Je lui souris. C'est à ce moment, que je m'aperçois que le soleil a envahi la grotte de ses rayons. Le jour est levé. J'aide Drago à se lever et le soutiens quand nous sommes debout. Il s'appuie contre une paroi en attendant que je prenne nos affaires. Une fois fait, je mets un bras autour de la taille de Malfoy pour soutenir Malfoy. Il est faible mais, ça pourra aller et puis le faire marcher, lui fera le plus grand bien.

Nous sortons de la grotte et marchons pendant un long moment, en essayant de ne pas nous faire repérer par les allemands. Après un long moment de marche nous retrouvons enfin nos compagnons au point de rendez-vous.

-Potter, dit Drago en se tournant vers moi. T'as intérêt à te sortir de cette guerre, sinon je viendrais hanter ta mort. T'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber.

-Toi non plus, tu ne me laisses pas tomber.

Nous rions un bon coup. Hum! Non je ne te laisserai pas tomber Malfoy. Plus maintenant que j'ai découvert ta vraie personnalité.

**Fin!!!**

[1] Ne cherchez pas de chronologie avec la réalité, y'en a pas ou alors je ne le sais pas. C'est pour les besoins de l'histoire. ^^

[2] Pas sûre qu'on puisse être soldat parachutiste et porter des lunettes mais bon on va dire que oui. Et que serait Harry Potter sans ses lunettes? Pas lui en tout cas. On est dans Harry Potter alors, je laisse ses lunettes.

[3] Il pleut chez moi au moment où j'écris. J'adore la pluie et puis ça m'a fait penser à ça alors. . . Faites pas attention à mes délires.

Eh oui! Je termine comme ça. Il y aura sûrement une séquelle, je vais voir. C'est à vous de voir en fait, si vous voulez une suite ou non. Si je n'ai pas beaucoup de réponses favorables, je laisserai la fic comme ça.

Alors reviews, s'il vous plait!!! Merci. Nicolina. ^__________^


	2. Liés pour la vie

**Liés pour la vie**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement: One-shot, UA, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash(Relation entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago.

Disclamer: J'aimerais vraiment qu'ils soient à moi. J'adore Dragoooooo. Pourquoi il est pas à mooooiii? Donc, vous avez compris, rien ne m'appartient. T__________T

Genre: Guerre, romance.

Petit mot: J'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre aux reviews. Je pense déjà avoir pris assez de retard pour cette fic. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver une suite mais j'ai enfin réussi. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vos remarques qui m'ont permis de réparer quelques erreurs dans cette fic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ^_________^

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés Harry et moi au lieu de rendez-vous, nous avons vite déchanté. Nous avons appris que peu de personnes avaient réussi à revenir vivants de leur saut, les Allemands bombardant tous ceux qui sautaient.

En fait, nous étions les deux seuls survivants de notre unité. Mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Comment était-ce possible que nous soyons les seuls rescapés de notre unité? C'était impossible. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes, nous n'étions pas les seuls, alors comment avons-nous pu nous en sortir vivants? Peut-être la chance d'avoir dérivé dans la forêt rendant les tirs impossibles dans cette zone ou alors tout simplement la chance.

Harry et moi nous trouvons à l'infirmerie du camp. C'est petit mais c'est mieux que rien. Je me réchauffe quelque peu. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'avait pas été là? Je serais sûrement mort comme les autres. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'avouer qu'il pouvait compter plus pour moi que je le pensais. C'est très dur de s'avouer ce genre de chose mais quand j'y pense, à ce moment-là, j'étais plutôt dans un sal état et je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais.

Pourtant, je ne le regrette pas. La seule chose que je redoute maintenant est qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Aaaahh!!! Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. L'attachement dans une guerre peut être une faiblesse.

Cependant, il m'a promis qu'il ne mourrait pas. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser maintenant que je m'attache à lui. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je l'aime mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas le repousser. Un Général d 'une autre section est entré dans l'infirmerie et vient vers nous.

-Bonjour messieurs. J'avoue être surpris que vous soyez en vie. Comme vous les savez, vous êtes les seuls rescapés de votre régiment. Je suis désolé pour vous. Cependant, la guerre continue et nous devons la terminer au plus vite.

Il est direct, lui. On peut dire qu'il ne nous ménage pas mais dans un sens, il a raison. Rien ne sert de nous ménager. Nous serons sur le champ de bataille, qu'on le veuille ou non.

-Pour le moment, reprend le Général, vous devez vous reposer et nous reparlerons de votre affectation plus tard.

Il sort après que nous l'ayons salué. Harry se lève et vient vers moi. Il caresse ma joue tendrement. Je me demande à ce moment-là, si c'est une bonne idée qu'il soit aussi entreprenant, enfin surtout quand on sait que les autres sont proches.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que l'on s'affiche. Tu sais très bien comment sont considérés les homosexuels? Restons discrets, c'est le mieux.

-Tu as raison, me dit-il un peu déçu.

Il avance son visage vers moi et dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps de savourer ce contact qu'il se recule, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh oh! Malfoy, tu commences à avoir le cerveau ramolli.

-Et à qui la faute?

-Tu crois que c'est moi qui t'ai ramolli le cerveau? Me demande Potter innocemment.

-Mais non bien sûr.

Il se rapproche encore de moi et m'embrasse encore puis se recule à nouveau. Je vais être une vraie chiffe molle, si je sors de cette guerre vivant.

-Potter, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça. Comment veux-tu que je me batte correctement si je ne peux plus penser normalement ?

-C'est pas mon problème, me dit-il en s'éloignant de mon lit.

Je lui jette un coussin dans le dos. Il se retourne et commence à rire. En plus, il trouve ça drôle. C'est bien du Potter, ça.

-Potter, arrête ça.

-Arrêter quoi? De rire?

Il se rapproche de moi et dépose une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Jeter un coussin à quelqu'un c'est très drôle surtout quand l'attaquant s'appelle Drago Malfoy. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes de te laisser aller comme ça.

-Ce n'était pas fait pour faire rire et pour ce qui est de me laisser aller, je pense que tu ne me connais pas suffisamment pour juger si je me laisse aller ou non.

Il se relève en fronçant les sourcils, se retourne et va à son lit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Potter?

-C'est bon, je suis juste fatigué.

Il s'écroule sur son lit. Je me tourne sur le côté pour être un peu plus confortablement installé et ressert les couvertures sur moi. J'ai encore froid et surtout je n'ai pas envie de chercher pourquoi Potter a changé d'humeur si soudainement.

********

Ca fait déjà deux jours que Potter et moi sommes dans le camp et depuis deux jours le brun me regarde indifféremment. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Franchement, je croyais que. . .Non laisse tomber Drago, tu te prends trop la tête pour lui.

-Vous allez pouvoir reprendre le service, nous dit le Général.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou non. Après tout, nous sommes ici pour faire la guerre et pas pour nous laisser avoir par des sentiments. Alors, il faut que je fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je sais très bien qu'il attend des excuses mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en ferais alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me reproche.

-Je vous ai affecté dans le même régiment puisque vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je pensais que je pourrais être dans un autre régiment pour ne pas le voir mais non, ce cher Général a jugé qu'il serait préférable que je sois avec lui et tout ça parce qu'on a déjà fait équipe. S'il savait qu'il y a quelques jours on ne s'entendait pas, je ne sais pas s'il ferait la même erreur. De toute façon, je ne peux pas discuter les ordres, je suis obligé de m'y tenir.

-Vous partirez demain matin, à l'aube avec le deuxième régiment. Allez préparer votre paquetage. Rompez.

Nous saluons Potter et moi notre Général et nous retirons pour aller préparer nos affaires. Nous avançons jusqu'à notre tente et quand nous entrons je prends Potter par le bras et le force à s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demande t-il froidement.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es si distant avec moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu sais Potter, je suis pas le genre à m'ouvrir facilement et je déteste que l'on me rejette, quand je l'ai fait.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire. Après tout, c'est la vérité et il faut que je sache avant que l'on parte. Je me suis fait avoir par mes sentiments alors qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes, je me disais le contraire. Tu es pitoyable Drago.

-Je. . .je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant la tête. J'ai réagi un peu trop vivement.

-Tu as réagi à quoi exactement ? C'est ça que je n'ai pas compris.

-C'est quand tu m'as dit que je ne te connaissais pas assez, enfin c'est surtout la manière dont tu l'as dit. J'avais l'impression que jamais, je ne pourrais te connaître assez pour que tu me fasses confiance.

Il baisse la tête et regarde ses chaussures. C'était juste pour ça ? Je trouve son excuse bizarre mais plus plausible que son silence.

-C'était juste pour ça ? Potter, je pensais vraiment que TU me connaissais un peu mieux que ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Me demande t-il en relevant la tête.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais au moins savoir que je n'étale pas mes sentiments et ma vie partout. Tu es vraiment idiot parfois, dis-je avec un petit rire.

-Merci, répond-t-il en se renfrognant.

Je m'approche de lui et m'assois à ses côtés.

-Ne le prends pas mal. J'adore ta naïveté.

Je prends son visage entre mes mains, le forçant ainsi à me regarder puis m'approchant un peu plus près, dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne laisse qu'un léger contact mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Je m'éloigne de lui et vais à mon propre lit, tout en remarquant qu'il a toujours les yeux fermés.

Il semble soudain reprendre conscience et descend de son lit en souriant. C'est bien mieux comme ça. Tout en le regardant, je range mes affaires. Il a de même toujours un sourire sur les lèvres. Je repense à demain. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? J'ai peur pour lui. Ne pense pas au pire Drago, on s'est promis de revenir en vie de cette guerre alors, on va survivre.

********

Ca y'est, aujourd'hui nous devons partir. J'appréhende vraiment ce départ surtout quand je sais que Harry est avec moi. Nous devons aller reprendre un pont à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Il est très important car c'est l'un des axes principaux et ainsi avoir une chance de passer devant l'ennemi sans se faire attaquer. Mais pour l'instant, ce sont les Allemands qui l'ont.

Nous partons enfin, avançant dans la campagne. Nous sommes dix en tout. Je jette des regards furtifs du côté de Harry. Il n'a pas l'air trop inquiet. Je me demande bien à quoi il pense. Nous continuons à marcher, nos armes à la mains, prêts à toute éventualités, même à mourir.

Après plus de trois heures de marche, nous arrivons près du pont. Nous sommes pour le moment cachés. Certains sont en train de manger, n'ayant fait aucune pause pour essayer d'aller au plus vite. Je sors moi-même une petite ration de survie que j'avale vite fait. Je vois Harry se rapprocher de moi et poser une main sur mon bras.

-Ca va ? Me demande t-il en chuchotant.

-Oui et toi ? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il acquiesce. Je regarde furtivement autour de nous pour essayer de voir s'il n'y aurait pas des ennemis autour de nous mais rien à signaler pour le moment. Le Capitaine s'approche de nous ainsi que tous les autres.

-Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer pour le moment, commence le Capitaine, je pense que le mieux, c'est de le faire cette nuit. Nous aurons certes moins de visibilité mais nous serons moins susceptibles de nous faire repérer qu'en journée. Ok ?

Tout le monde acquiesce et le Capitaine nous donne des directives afin que l'on puisse agir cette nuit. Pour le moment, nous devons rester à notre poste en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Heureusement, la nuit vient très tôt en cette saison. J'aimerais que ce soit terminé.

********

Je me sens secoué. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je me suis endormi ? J'ouvre les yeux. Mais comment j'ai pu m'endormir ici ? Je regarde la personne qui vient de me réveiller. Harry.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir ?

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller et puis, je te surveillais, il n'y avait aucun problème pour que tu dormes.

-Oui, mais quand même.

-Ecoute, je pense pas que ce soit le moment, on va bientôt attaquer.

Je regarde autour de moi et constate que tout le monde est quasiment prêt. Il fait nuit noire et il fait de plus en plus froid. La neige s'est remise à tomber. Je sens que ça ne va pas être très simple.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Nous demande le Capitaine en chuchotant.

-Oui, répondons-nous tous en cœur dans un souffle.

-Alors, allons-y.

Nous commençons à nous avancer tout doucement quand je sens qu'on me retient par la manche. Je me retourne et constate que c'est Harry. Il me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien, lui dis-je.

-Tu m'as promis, n'oublie pas.

-Je sais, toi aussi.

-Oui, me répond t-il en souriant.

Il me lâche le bras et nous avançons pour rattraper les autres. 

********

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire « ouf » qu'on se retrouvait tous au cœur de l'action. Des tirs se faisaient entendre de partout et j'avais déjà perdu Harry. On a été séparés dès que les premiers tirs ont retenti. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Je déteste tuer, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai presque la nausée. Soudain, je ressens quelque chose de froid au niveau de ma nuque. Oh merde ! Je me retourne doucement et tombe nez à nez avec un soldat ennemi. Il me fait un grand sourire. Cette fois je suis perdu. Harry.

Je ferme les yeux quand j'entends un coup de feu. Je les rouvre d'un seul coup. Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis touché ? Non, je ne ressens aucune douleur. Je regarde le soldat qui me mettait en joue pencher dangereusement sur moi pour finalement tomber en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Mais comment ?

Je vois quelqu'un qui s'approche. Je connais cette silhouette mais je me mets tout de même sur mes gardes. Au fur et à mesure que le soldat avance, je remarque déjà que c'est l'un des miens, qu'il porte des lunettes et qu'il a des cheveux en bataille. Je me lève brusquement et me jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Chut ! Ca va aller ! C'est fini maintenant, on a réussi.

Je me dégage un peu de l'étreinte de Harry tout en restant dans ses bras et le regarde dans les yeux. Il me fait un grand sourire emplit de tendresse puis je me resserre contre lui, mettant ma tête sur son torse.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, me dit Harry la voix tremblante.

-Eh moi donc, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir et ne plus pouvoir te dire que je t'aimais. Merci vraiment pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et mets mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie mais il était encore là. Il m'a encore sauvé. Je le sens respirer difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je l'écarte un peu de moi et constate avec inquiétude qu'il est très pâle.

-Harry ? Ca va ?

-Je. . .Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas très sûr. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Ne commence pas à me mentir.

Je commence réellement à être inquiet. Je le sens glisser dans mes bras. Je l'allonge tout doucement par terre, tout en le gardant dans mes bras. Je cherche partout où il pourrait avoir une blessure puis remarque enfin où elle est.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me dit doucement Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave ? Dis-je avec rage. Tu te fous de moi Potter ? Tu as reçu une balle. Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cet état ?

Il ne me réponds pas. Je le secoue un moment puis il reprend ses esprits.

-Potter, depuis combien de temps es-tu blessé ?

Je prends la trousse de secours qui se trouve dans mon sac et commence à regarder la blessure. Je retire sa veste et tout ce qui me gêne pour le soigner.

-Potter ?

-Je ne sais pas, vingt minutes, peut-être plus.

-Et tu n'as rien fait depuis pour te soigner ?

Je suis fou de rage. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir. Il ne peut pas, il m'a promis qu'il resterait en vie et qu'il sortirait de cette guerre vivant. Je regarde le trou que la balle à fait et constate qu'il n'est pas profond. Je prends une seringue de morphine et lui administre afin qu'il souffre moins

-Non, je voulais te retrouver avant et tu vois que j'ai eu raison, sinon tu serais mort.

-Ouais mais quand même.

Je suis vraiment touché parce qu'il vient de me dire. Il tient à moi. Il a risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Je reporte mon regard vers sa blessure. Comment vais-je faire pour l'enlever ? Je me demande s'il n'y a pas de pince dans tout ce bazard. Je cherche vite fait, me hâtant pour ne pas trop faire attendre Harry. Je trouve finalement la pince et essais tant bien que mal de retirer cette fichue balle tout en ne faisant pas trop mal à Harry.

J'y arrive finalement après quelques minutes d'effort et de souffrance en voyant les traits de Harry se tordre de douleur. Une fois fini, je lui fait un pansement et lui administre une autre dose de morphine. On peut dire qu'il m'a fait une sacré peur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autre arrivent vers nous. Je remarque que nous ne sommes plus que six les autres ayant été tués. Je regarde Harry et sourit en me disant que lui a survécu.

******** Quelques mois plus tard

Nous sommes enfin sortis de cette guerre. Je n'en suis pas mécontent. On a tenu notre promesse et Harry et moi on s'en est sortis vivants même si on a eu de belles frayeurs. Nous sommes rentrés, en Angleterre tous les deux et maintenant nous vivons ensemble.

Qui aurait pu croire que la guerre nous aurait rapproché comme elle l'a fait ? Personne et certainement pas moi. Mais je le sais, nous sommes liés pour la vie.

**Fin !**

Voilà, c'est fini. Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de cette suite. J'ai mis un temps fou à la faire et surtout, je la trouve bâclée. Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé ? Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^


End file.
